goodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tower of London (Goodies episode)
The Tower of London was the first episode of the British comedy television series The Goodies. This episode is also known as "Beefeaters" and as "The Tower of London". Plot Bill, Graeme and Tim have decided to run their own agency, with the catch-phrase "We do anything, anytime" and, when Tim and Bill see the office/residence which Graeme has prepared for them (spending Tim's legacy from his Aunt to do so), they are delighted with the result. Everything is exactly how they want it to be. From the spacious office, a single door leads to a multitude of different rooms (with one new room being shown on each opening — the rooms include a fully stocked supermarket, a kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom, a fully equipped gymnasium and a toilet). There is also an unusual picture window. Each time the blind is closed, the window shows (using CSO) a different city, with music or a song to go with it as a soundtrack — these include views of London (with the song "Any Old Iron"), Paris (with French music), and Sydney (with Rolf Harris singing "Tie Me Kangaroo Down, Sport"). Bill, who was in charge of advertising their agency, has put advertisements into various magazines and newspapers, including: "Man's Thing", "Woman's Thing", "The Beano", "The Times", Health & Efficiency, and "Playboy". Tim is worried about the "Playboy" ad — and Graeme comments that Bill is casting the net a bit wide. Bill replies that he does not know what they (the Goodies) do. Tim comments that they were "going to do...good to....people" — to which Bill responds "How wet!". The Goodies are summoned to go to the Tower of London, where they are met by the Chief Beefeater, who tells them that somebody is stealing the Beefeaters' beef. Although the Beefeaters are starving, they refuse to eat anything else - not even Corned Beef. Back at their office, the computer won't tell them the correct answer, so Graeme feeds it a beef sandwich, much to Tim's dismay. When Bill sucks some lemon sherbet, his visions are shown on the picture window, eventually leading to the problem being solved — with the Goodies discovering that the Crown Jewels play an important part in the mystery. Goodies commercials *Goodies Teaset *Fairy Puff washing powder Settings *Goodies office *Unknown mews *Tower of London *Hyde Park *Buckingham Palace Quotes Quote 1 ::*'Graeme' ::::"There's an eye looking through the door." ::*'Tim' ::::" Ooh, There's an eye!" ::*'Graeme' ::::"Shhh, pretend we haven't noticed!" ::*'Bill' (returning to the other two) ::::"Hey, look, there's an eye!" Quote 2 ::*'The Chief Beefeater' ::::"Are you alone?" ::*'Tim' ::::"Yes, just the three of us." Quote 3 ::*'The Chief Beefeater' (referring to two shrunken Beefeaters) ::::"They're not half the men they were." Spoofs and cultural references *Beefeaters *Prince Charles, who was a well-known fan of both "The Goodies" and "The Goon Show". *Top of the Pops, using a photo from the show while Bill is connected to the computer, allowing Tim and Graeme to see into his mind using the picture window. Category:Series 1 Episodes